It is generally known that a dielectric multilayer coating film having a stack of high and low refractive index layers each formed with a controlled optical thickness on the surface of a substrate can selectively reflect light with a specific wavelength (see, for example, WO 2012/014607 A). Such a dielectric multilayer coating film is used, for example, as a heat ray shielding film on building windows and vehicle components. Such a heat ray shielding film can transmit visible rays and selectively block near infrared rays. The reflection wavelength of such a heat ray shielding film can be controlled only by controlling the thickness and refractive index of each layer, and therefore, such a heat ray shielding film can also reflect ultraviolet or visible light.
When such a dielectric multilayer coating and other laminated films are formed, a surfactant for functioning as a leveling agent or a lubricant is often added to a functional layer (e.g., the dielectric multilayer coating) provided on the surface of a substrate.
On the other hand, some of the laminated films are provided with a hard coat layer for purposes such as improving the scratch resistance of the films.